Code Named Emperor: Secrets
by Loyal Guardian
Summary: If you had not read the first story, Code named: Emperor, please do so before this one as this is a sequel. A month has passed since Bryce awoke from his coma, and life couldn't be any better. Until he must reconcile with his past and battle DEM for not only his, but his friends lives. We see a bit of Bryce's dark history and how he must confront it and the DEM problem. CANCELLED
1. Aftermath

Code Named Emperor 2

 **Chapter 1:**

It had been a month since Bryce awoke from his coma, and things were starting to look up.

The ability Bryce cast not only restored Tengu city, brought back everyone to life, and whipped their memories minutes prior to the destruction. This amount of usage alone would have put Bryce into a small coma if he was at full power, but since he was running on lent power and fumes, he went into a coma for about a year and two months.

Now, like with Kurumi, Bryce moved into Shido's house. Being the only two guys there they did a good portion of work, even cooking with the exception of dinner which everyone participated.

Life was great now for Bryce. He finally was accepted, he had a girlfriend, most of his horrible memories were gone, and he was happy. However, he still has most the major memories of what happened to him, and is now having nightmares again.

* * *

 **Itsuka Household, Night**

Bryce was moving around in his sleep a lot. He was dreaming about the moments before he killed his parents and closest friends he had at the time.

...

 _"All you have to do is kill these traitors, and you are free, no charge."_ Said a man in military uniform in Bryce's dream.

 _"And then i can go home to my family?"_ A young Bryce asked.

 _"Yes, now here is your gun, six bullets, enough for you to kill them with one shot."_ The man offering a handgun to Bryce. _"Bring out the traitor's to the country!"_ The man ordered.

Then six people stepped out with two armed guards taking them to their deaths. They knelled down and had their heads covered with burlap sacks. Bryce heard them speaking the language of his captors, once he had conformed they were not innocent looking, he then shot all of them with no hesitation.

 _"Take off the sacks."_ The man said to the soldiers.

They took of all the masks revealing the sight Bryce would never forget, he saw his parents and four of his closest friends dead, by his hands.

Bryce was in shock and dropped the handgun. _"Noooooooooooo!"_ He cried out with horror.

...

"Nooooooo!" Bryce shot up from the bed. The time was 2:22 AM

He was breathing heavily and was sweating, he was not alone in the, Kurumi was also there due not only them being a couple, but also a lack of rooming.

"Bryce... _yawnnn_... whats wrong?" Kurumi said drowsy and a bit tired.

"I just had a nightmare, its okay." He said still breathing heavily.

"No its not." Kurumi contradicted. "Lay down." She said grabbing his shoulder and laying him down.

She then held his hand, put her head on his shoulder, and put her remaining hand on his stomach.

"Kurumi i'm fine..." Bryce resisted.

"No your not, your still having nightmares and i want to help." Kurumi replied.

"I know you do... but i can't be helped. The best of the best have tried and failed miserably." Bryce explained.

"Still i want to try." Kurumi asked.

"Fine... what do you want to know?" Bryce accepted.

"Were you having a nightmare?" She asked

"Yes." He responded

"Was it about your parents?" Kurumi asked. This was her first guess as most of his nightmares being about that day.

"Yes..." He said softly, clenching her hand tightly.

"Then i think the solution is simple." She said.

"What?" He said still quietly.

"Can you wipe your own memory?" She asked.

"Yes." Bryce said.

"Then use it on yourself problem solved." Kurumi said smiling quickly.

"Don't you think i have already thought of that. I want to, but i just cant." Bryce said a bit angry.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't know why, but..." He thought off.

"But what?" Kurumi asked.

"I don't want to, i'm afraid if i lose that memory i'll forget my parents." He said sadly.

"You want that image to be the thing you remember your parents by?" She asked confused.

"I do, for only one reason... because i only have sad memories of them. I don't remember what they sound like, their names, or their faces... except for that one memory." He explained.

"That's the only image you have of their faces?" She asked.

"Yeah, the memories of us working together in the fields chained up, before they took me away, all are vague and i only remember the screams they made when the took me away." Bryce unveiled.

"I'm sorry..." Kurumi now felt sad, this was one of few things she could not help him with.

"Can we stop..." He said tired.

"Of course." She comforted.

Kurumi placed a kiss on his cheek and put her head back on his shoulder, she stayed awake until she saw Bryce asleep again. After a few minutes she began to dose off too, and just like that, they were asleep.

* * *

 **Morning**

Bryce woke up later that usual, the talk he had with Kurumi in the middle of the night was still fresh in his head. When he turned to where Kurumi was she was gone, normally he would be waking her up. He got up to check the time, it was 8:17 AM. He went downstairs and saw Tohka and Yoshino watching their show.

"Mornin'" He said drowsy.

"Morning Bryce!" Tohka said still focusing in the TV.

"Where are the others?" He asked pulling out orange juice from the fridge.

"They went to buy some groceries for breakfast about twenty minutes ago." Tohka said still watching TV.

"Okay then, they should be home soon." He said bringing a cup of orange juice to the couch next to them.

They sat there watching the show, Bryce really didn't, he hated soap operas.

...

"Were home!" Shido yelled opening the door.

"Shido!" Tohka said hopping over the couch. "What did ya get?" She asked.

"We got eggs, bacon, sausage, fruit, and stuff like that." Shido explained.

"Sounds yummy! Can't wait to eat what you and Bryce cook up!" Tohka pointed her right thumb out.

"Good morning Bryce." Kurumi said kissing him on the cheek.

"Morning." He replied. "Do you need any help?" He asked.

"No but thank you, you should also change." Kurumi said pointing at him while putting her load down.

"Oh right, be right back." Bryce said as he got up and went upstairs. He came back downstairs with a red shirt and blue jeans.

"Morning Bryce." Shido said in the kitchen getting out the utensils.

"Morning, so what are we making?" Bryce asked.

"Omelets, fruit salad, some bacon and sausage." Shido explained.

"Got it, i'll get out the food." He said going towards the bag of groceries.

Bryce and Shido then started making breakfast for everybody, as they always did. At first they felt sort of like slaves since they did essentially everything, but they were able to get them to do a lot more than what they did a month ago.

...

"Hey Bryce can i ask you something?" She asked of him while they set the table.

"Yeah what is it?" Bryce responded placing down plates.

"We heard you scream last night, was it a nightmare again or was it you two messing around ag..." Shido said about to mock.

"If you finish that sentence i swear i'll break this plate over your head." Bryce said casually yet serious.

"I was just joking man." Shido said nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure you were or did you just want to hear some escapades?" He said mocking him now.

"No no no seriously i was." He said shaking his hands.

"Really because i do recall you asking if..." Bryce said about the mock until he heard Kurumi.

"What?! No no no it wasn't anything like that he just had a nightmare was all." Kurumi said shaking her hands aswell.

Kotori snickered. "Jeesh calm down i was only messing around." She said putting a lollipop in her mouth.

They all laughed a little and when Kurumi looked at Bryce they smiled at each other.

"Your plan worked like a charm by the way." Shido said whispering to Bryce, they had just finished setting the table.

"What do you mean?" Bryce asked.

"You completely pacified Kurumi, did you get to that third goal?" Shido explained.

"No but i think she's over it, if not she's willing to talk about it." Bryce said.

"Well i thank you." Shido thanked.

"Because i got her to not devour you?" Bryce asked, Shido then shook his head yes.

"We should call them to the table." Shido said putting his mittens down.

"Alright guys breakfast is served!" Bryce said.

Kotori turned off the TV and they all went to the table, and as always Bryce and Kurumi sat next to each other.

"This is really good Shido." Yoshino said quietly taking a bit from the omelet.

"Thank Bryce that was his department." Shido said gesturing to Bryce.

"You may now kiss the cook." He said jokingly.

Everyone laughed at that and Kurumi kissed him on the cheek of which Bryce put his arm around her.

The rest of breakfast was just complementing Shido and Bryce for the food, and saying what they planned on doing that day since it was Sunday.

'I really don't have plans' or 'Whatever come up.' was everyone's response.

"Me and Kurumi are going on a date, this evening." Bryce said.

"To where if you don't mind me by asking?" Shido asked.

"Just a movie then dinner that's all, and i want nobody from Ratatoskr showing up." Bryce said pointing at Kotori.

"Who said i was going to do that?" She said looking the other direction.

"I don't know... says the other 18 times you have!" Bryce said seriously.

"Okay i won't do anything and if i do then i will... not have any lollipops for a whole month." Kotori said, in her more innocent voice.

"And no watching either." He said taking a bite of his omelet.

"Your no fun sometimes you know that?" She said looking at him.

"Yeah i know... I can be a total buzzkill sometimes." He said mockingly.

Kotori just crossed her arms and looked away.

"Well it seems everyone is done, want to put the plates away?" Bryce said getting up.

Everyone got up and put their plates in the sink which Bryce and Kurumi did.

"Hey Bryce?" Kurumi said washing a dish.

"Yeah what is it?" Bryce replied.

"Did Shido-san also tease you about the whole...thing...that happened two weeks ago?" She asked blushing.

"Yeah, well he tried, before i stepped in with my own insult." Bryce said smirking.

"Yeah... that's like you nowadays." Kurumi said smiling.

"Hey Kurumi?" Bryce asked.

"Yes?" She said turning to him and just as she did he blew bubbles into her face.

She did the same thing and when she went for another salvo he grabbed her hand.

"I just did that for a joke, we can continue later, i want to get this done so i can get to the Fraxinus." Bryce explained

"Sorry." She said rubbing the back of her head.

Bryce had been going to the Fraxinus for psychiatric treatment, it had been working a little, but not very far. Bryce had some optimism since nobody had gotten threw the first barrier, but Reine had somehow broke threw that wall.

"Alright and done!" Kurumi said putting away the last plate.

"Same here, hey Kotori ready to go to the Fraxinus?" Bryce asked.

"Sure thing, hey Reine can we get a beam up to the Fraxinus?" Kotori radioed.

"Yes commander, you two need to head outside though." Reine said.

"Alright then." Kotori said. "Bryce we need to get outside, there's an alleyway nearby."

"Okay, see you guys later." Bryce said. "See you soon Kurumi." Bryce planted a kissed on her cheeks.

"See you later." Kurumi waving goodbye.

* * *

 **Fraxinus**

Kotori and Bryce were then beamed up into the Fraxinus and began to go to their separate areas.

"I'll be in the control center when your done." Kotori said walking away.

"Got it, see ya later." Bryce said beginning to walk towards the room were him and Reine did his psychiatric treatment.

Bryce arrived at the door and then knocked on it.

"Come in." Reine said inside.

"Hey Reine, same thing today?" Bryce asked.

"Yes, i'll hook you up to the machine." Reine said putting down the clipboard.

Bryce laid down on a metal bunk and Reine put patches with wire coming out from them, which led to a larger machine, most were on his head others were on his chest.

"I need you to relax as i turn it on." Reine said next to the machine start button.

"Okay..." Bryce said closing his eyes as he took a deep breath letting his body relax and lose tension.

"3...2...1" Reine then pushed the button and jolts of energy went through Bryce, after that he went to sleep.

Every time Reine does this he always blacks out and then has images of his past, very quickly. The only ones that stayed longer were the most significant. One of these images was him on a propaganda poster for the country he was brainwashed by, he had become a hero to those he had a flashback, to the time when he snapped out of the brainwashing.

...

 _'I remember... the three years of brainwashing was wearing off and i was rampaging throughout the base, to this day i do not know why, but whatever the reason, it helped me regain my perspective.' Bryce echoed in his mind. 'I must have killed dozens of them, after killing thousands of my own people, i was killing them for a change.'_

 _"Sir please stop th..." A solider pleaded to me as i shot his head._

 _'Then there... was this higher up, i remember grabbing him by the neck choking him and had my gun pointed to his head.' Bryce thought. 'Then this other man, who i now believe was my handler, said something i couldn't understand, that was when i came out of it i think. That was when my suit froze up letting that other bastard go.'_

 _"Centurion... you were a fine solider for our land, sadly the brainwashing can not be redone." The man said speaking English to me as the guy i had in my grip was now on the floor coughing._

 _"What happened to me?" I said._

 _"Why you became the world's first super solider, you should be proud." He said to me like i was an achievement and a tool._

 _"How...how many did i kill..." I said, to this day i wish i didn't ask that._

 _"The estimated number that we know of is over 25,000, but off grid we estimate you killed another 5,000." He said calmly, i nearly puked in my suit._

 _"Release me and let me go home this instant!" I yelled at him wanting to kill him._

 _"We planned on doing that anyway's Centurion, think of it as a reward for your service." He said proudly._

 _'Then he snapped his fingers and said something i didn't understand, but what happened i can make a good guess on what he did say in that foreign language. The soldiers guarding them released me from my suit after the stripped me from all of my weapons.' Bryce thought in his memory._

 _"Let me go you bastards!" I said struggling as two men grabbed me by the arms and another behind me with a gun aimed at my back._

 _"We will, i'm a man of my word." He said putting his hand over his heart._

 _"And let my parents and my friends go to!" I said about to go into tears._

 _"Okay then... We will after you do this one thing for us, kill some treacherous soldiers of ours ." He said smiling, i should have seen his deception right there._

 _'I pondered that offer for a good few minutes before i reluctantly agreed, i only did it to kill more of them, i had grown to despise them...' Bryce thought._

 _..._

Bryce woke up in the room wear he was being monitored by Reine.

"Whatever happened in your mind, we broke through a bit, good job." Reine said typing on a counsel on the machine.

"Thanks... can you remove these now?" Bryce asked.

"Sure, let me save these files and turn off the machine." Reine said typing up a a last bit on the keypad, then she turned of the machine and began to remove Bryce's patches.

"Thank you..." Bryce said getting up.

"No problem." Reine said now on her tablet. "I just messaged the commander to have the transporter ready."

"Thanks, guess i don't have to see her, see you tomorrow." Bryce said waving goodbye.

As Bryce walked towards the transport pad he felt something off, his memory. His brainwashing wore off and Centurion was no more, but he was told that when he destroyed Tengu city, he identified himself as Sentinel. He couldn't help but think, did the brainwashing really wear off or was it just the main part, did he have a subliminal brainwashing were Sentinel was born?

* * *

Hey guys/girls, the second arc has begun, were we will find more about Bryce's past, some new and key battles with DEM! Hope you guys/girls liked the first chapter of Code Named Emperor: Secrets! PM and Message me for any question, and as always, Loyal Guardian signing off!


	2. Revealed

Code Named Emperor 2

 **Chapter 2:**

During his therapy session with Reine, Bryce saw the memory of him finally breaking out of his primary brainwashing.

Bryce now believes that he had a secondary brainwashing that created Sentinel, the one that destroyed Tengu city over a year ago.

If his theory is indeed correct, then Bryce may never recover from his past.

* * *

 **Itsuka House**

It was already 7:30 PM, Bryce and Kurumi went on their date, and came home for dinner with everyone else. Bryce however, since seeing his memory, has been pondering over it.

"Over 25,000, if that was just Centurion how many would Sentinel kill?" Bryce asked himself quietly.

"Bryce are you okay? You haven't eaten since we got back." Kurumi asked with concern.

"Yeah he's been like this even before you went on your date." Shido input.

"But on our date he was the regular Bryce so what happened?" Kurumi said turning towards Bryce.

"At the therapy session with Reine... i found out how many i killed..." Bryce said with his hand crossed in front of his head.

"How many was it?" Kotori asked.

"Kotori that isn't a polite thing so say." Shido said to his sister.

"No Shido it's fine, i'd rather get it of my chest than keep it in..." Bryce said putting his hands down.

"So, spill it then." Kotori said, looking at him with a blank stare.

"The exact numbers aren't known, but it is estimated between 25,000 to 38,000." Bryce said looking down.

"Bryce, out of all people..." Kurumi said before being interrupted.

"You have to remember i was a slave ordered to do their biding, i had no control." He said closing his eyes.

"Right sorry." Kurumi said sitting back down.

"And considering seeing Sentinel first hand, i can pretty much say that if he were where Centurion was, those numbers would have been higher." Kotori stated.

They all sat there in silence for a minute until Bryce got up and put his plate in saran and put it in the refrigerator.

"I'm going to bed, see you guys in the morning." Bryce said starting to head up the stairs.

"I'll go with you." Kurumi said following him.

"No, enjoy your night, i just need to think about this." Bryce said putting his hand over his head.

"But Bryce..." Kurumi said reaching out to him.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Bryce yelled at her, his eyes were a shade of red.

"Bryce y-your eyes..." Kurumi said terrified, she was backing up with one hand over her mouth and another pointing at him.

Bryce shook his head, he instantly knew what color they were by the sound of her voice.

"Kurumi... we should just sleep in separate rooms for the night, for your safety..." Bryce said looking down and heading up the stairs.

Kurumi sat down on the couch and sighed.

"Kurumi?" Shido said with some concern.

"I'm fine...but out of all people...we share a close bond. I want to help him but he just keeps pushing me away." Kurumi said beginning to choke up.

"Kurumi just go to him." Kotori said with some agitation. "And if the door is locked i have the key."

"I don't think he wants to see any of us..." Kurumi said with some tears in her eyes.

"Fine, we'll just make you." Kotori said smirking.

"I'll do it later, right now he needs to be alone." Kurumi said sadly.

Bryce was in the room laying on the bed with his hands under his hand looking up at the ceiling.

"What am i going to do..." Bryce said to himself.

He laid there for about thirty minutes trying to remember any hint of a secondary brainwashing hinted in his memories, he decided like with some of his memories, to sleep. The time was 8:04 PM.

...

Bryce was moving around in bed a lot, and he kept on talking in his sleep.

"Subject-001...Secondary mind experiment...Name...Sentinel..." Bryce murmured in his sleep.

Bryce shot up from the bed and was breathing heavily, the time was 2:22 AM, he looked down and saw Kurumi sleeping next to him holding his hand lightly.

"You never listen sometimes do you..." He said smiling at her. "I'm sorry, i do need your help."

Bryce leaned down and kissed her cheek and laid back down.

"That dream...was that the memory?" Bryce said quietly as he began to dose off.

...

It was morning and Bryce was still asleep, with Kurumi right next to him. Bryce's eyes began to open slightly and looked at the time, it was 8:34 AM.

"Holy crap! Kurumi wake up!" Bryce said shocked, they were already 10 minutes late for school.

"Wha...? Oh good morning Bryce." She said getting up rubbing her eyes.

"Come on we got to get dressed!" Bryce said hoping out of the bed towards the closet.

"For what?" She said sitting there confused.

"For school of course!" Bryce said as he grabbed his uniform.

"What do you mean? We have a three day weekend." Kurumi said laying back down.

" Damn i'm an idiot." Bryce then face palmed and put his uniform back into the closet and went back to the bed. "I'm sorry Kurumi."

"It's okay, you were have a lot of bad dreams last night..." Kurumi said very sleepy.

"I did didn't i... Kurumi?" Bryce said holding her hand.

"Yeah." She said opening her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Bryce apologized.

"You already apologized..." She said.

"I mean for last night, in reality i do need your help, i need someone who i can rely on when i'm down." Bryce said holding pulling her hand towards him.

"Bryce..." She said smiling.

"Yeah."

"You do realize you just sounded like a girl for a sec right?" Kurumi said smirking.

"Yeah i know." Bryce said. "Want to go downstairs?"

"It's just before seven, i'll stay here for a bit." Kurumi said.

"Okay, i'll be heading downstairs, i'm going to make breakfast early." Bryce explained as he got up.

"See you soon." She waved.

Bryce walked downstairs, nobody was there so he got out the cooking supplies. He decided to make some eggs and homemade waffles, he was tired and did not feel like making a large breakfast plate for everyone.

...

It was about 7:18 AM and Bryce just finished making breakfast and as he was setting the table Kotori came downstairs.

"Morning Kotori." Bryce greeted still setting the table.

"Hey Bryce... you already made breakfast?" Kotori asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, i had nothing else to do so why not?" Bryce said shrugging his shoulders. "Want me to get the mail?"

"No i got it." Kotori said walking towards the door.

Bryce had just finished setting the table and went to wake up the others until Kotori came back inside.

"Bryce... a bag was in front of the door with your name on it." Kotori said holding a few letters and a the aforementioned bag.

"Whats inside it?" Bryce said halfway up the stairs.

"It looks like a bunch of microchips, used for cameras and recordings, stuff like that. There is also a letter in here." She said looking in the bag.

"Let me look at it." Bryce said coming downstairs.

Bryce took the bag and reached inside for the letter and when he got it he read it and was his face turned pale.

...

After breakfast Bryce had everyone sit down in the main living room as he said he had something to show everyone.

"Alright guys listen, in the mail Kotori picked up today i got this bag with a letter inside of it, it says _'We hope this jogs your memory, DEM'_." Bryce said reading the letter to everyone.

"Why would DEM want to help you?" Shido asked looking surprised like everyone else.

"I don't know, but we are about to findo out what these things hold inside them." Bryce said holding up a chip. "They said on the back of the letter to watch the one labeled RUCNT-5564, which was in the letter itself."

"Bryce i don't think it's a good idea, it's from DEM after all." Kurumi said concerned.

"I know... but if this is some way to look at what happened, i want to find out." Bryce said walking over to the camera hooked up to the TV. "And if this is some tracking device, which is stupid since they already know what area we live in, i can protect us..."

Bryce put in the chip and picked up the remote and when the option to press play came up he pressed it, what they were about to watch would be one of Bryce's worst nightmares.

* * *

Hey Guys! Sorry for the long delay and the shorter chapter, but i hi a block and after thinking i found a good driving point, so here it is. Also if any of you who read this find out what RUCNT means (Hint: the invading country and a former nickname.) Then you can submit a OC to me an i will use it for another story, describe his/her personality, wishes, and desires. This will be for a Accel World fan fiction i'll be doing after this one. I have also found that saying that _'Bryce said this and did that'_ format is quite, well, idiotic, even though it describes the tone and they way their voices sound well, i have found it better to just have them say something with the occasional _'this person said and was this'_ here and there. So i hope all of you enjoyed, please Review and PM me for any questions and the answer to the RUCNT question if you chose to participate. Anyways, Loyal Guardian signing off!


	3. Operation Hard Light

Code Named Emperor 2

(A/N: Hey guys, this chapter will be in the seen in perspective from the video stored on the microchip. This may also include some mature stuff so you have been warned. )

 **Chapter 3:**

Early in the morning Bryce received a bag full of microchips, all labeled RUCNT then a random number, sent from DEM.

The first one they decided to watch was from a letter attached to the bag, the one labeled RUCNT-5564.

What they are abut to watch was just a slight portion of Bryce's dark, horrible past.

* * *

Date: June 17th

Year: ?

Event: Operation Hard Light

...

The video started with a camera suddenly turning on, it was in some kind of plane. Someone spoke, but it was in a foreign language, thankfully though it was subtitled.

"Sir, your helmet is operational!" Someone said behind the camera.

Then a figure stepped in front of the camera and it was typing something into its wrist pad, then it went from gray to urban camouflage. Then it picked the helmet and and put it towards it's face, the face of a younger Bryce, but his eyes were blank and in a cold stare. He then put on the helmet and approached the end of the plane.

"Alright everyone listen up! Your mission is to take out American positioned guns that are decimated our ground troops, then destroy their front line position from behind, once that happens we can pour into the city by one side and attack other walled positions on two sides. Centurion here will be leading the operation , understood!"

"Yes sir!"

"Centurion are you ready?"

Bryce just shook his showing he was ready to commit.

"Alright! Squad A you will be moving with Centurion to the heaviest fortification."

"Yes sir!"

The plane doors opened for the troops inside to insert into the city

"Okay Centurion and Squad A goes first, 3...2...1! Go go go go!"

Bryce then ran and jumped out the plane and started falling towards the city, which had already taken a large scale bombing. After free falling for a few seconds Bryce pulled up his left arm and tapped on it and suddenly he slowed down, activating a wing suit of some kind. After that a HUD appeared, showing sorts of things including an altitude meter. After reaching a certain point Bryce then pulled his arms to his body and he dove towards his objective head on, then he crashed into the main building.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Failed bomb strike?"

"If that's the case grab it and get out of here gently!"

Bryce rose up and pulled out a advanced looking gun and as the soldiers approached his HUD marked their heads and he swiftly raised his gun and fired three bursts of fire killing them in under two seconds.

"Shit its the Cen..." The squad leader had no time to finish as Bryce stabbed him with a sword and before the remaining solider could transmit the situation Bryce pulled out a silenced pistol and shoot his between the eyes perfectly, this entire thing only lasted 5 to 6 seconds, and only Bryce fired a bullet. He then put his pistol away and pulled the sword of the man, already dead, which the sword become the rifle he previously had.

"Centurion you good, cause' we just saw you..." A solider from Squad A stepped in and saw heads blown off by bullets and the concrete room splattered with blood and brain bits.

"Damn Centurion all these guys head have been blown clean off! Well except for that guy." Another solider stepped in who then pointed towards the man Bryce stabbed.

"Sorry, i'll fix that." Bryce said with a voice modifier on making him sound older. He then put his rifle on the already dead man's head and shot a single bullet exploding his head, his blood and what was left of his skull and brain when across the wall in front of Bryce, it even got onto his helmet, visible in the video too. Bryce just simple wipped it off and his helmet also washed off the blood.

"Better?"

"Yea better Centurion, now im just going to take a breather from out here."

The solider then ran out of the room, you could clearly hear him vomiting outside.

"Weak...

"Well...A...Never mind. What's are objective from here?"

A map appeared on Bryce's HUD and then detailed a path towards the main gun.

"That way." Bryce then pointed in the direction towards the gun

"Hey we just saw one of our guy's vomiting why is th... scratch that i see why now." The remaining members of Squad A appeared and were ready.

"Get Mr. Vomit here, we are pushing towards the main gun."

"Got it! Hey vomit boy get in here!"

"Nuh-ah no way man, that guy got no humanity!"

"Then cover your god damn eyes and just walk through!"

"Fine...fine..."

The solider then came in covering his eyes with the other one pushing him through the corridor.

"Move out!" Bryce then commanded.

All of the soldiers moved forward at his command deeper into the complex. The next two minutes of the video was them checking corners and moving thru hallways with broken glass on the floor. Then the bullets came in, at the other end of the hallway a MG (Machine Gun) was firing at them, killing two of the unprepared soldiers. Under heavy fire Bryce's men took cover.

"Sir what do we do!"

"This..."

Bryce then grabbed two of his grenades and stepped out of cover and prepared his two advanced grenades, the MG fired at him but he didn't even flinch nor did he take any damage. With both in his hands his HUD then made trajectory arches and he primed and threw both when they lined up.

"AAAAHHHH" The soldiers from the other end of the hallway screamed, the gunfire stopped.

Bryce moved into the corridor where they were set up, limbs and other body parts were thrown every where with the exception of one barely breathing soldier.

"P-p-please spare me!" The soldier raised his hands to cover his face.

Bryce grabbed him by the throat constricting his airways even more.

"What is your rank?"

"P-p-private! Please don't kill me!"

"What a shame."

Bryce pulled his rifle and it transformed into a shotgun.

"Wait... no no no no n..." Before he could finish Bryce shot a shotgun shell into his chest opening a large cavity in the center.

"Come on sir he was just a kid."

"He wasn't the only one..."

"What was that sir?"

"Nothing... what are the causalities?"

"Oh, we lost two men and we have another injured, but he can move on!"

"Two men down and another injured. What is the injured condition?"

"He shot in by a rifle round but it didn't hit anything vital."

"What's the real report!"

"Uhhhhh... He was in in the stomach, but if we just splinter one of our medics we he can be saved!"

"Let me see him..."

Bryce then moved past his subordinate and walked towards the injured man.

"Is this him?" Bryce pointed at the man laying against the wall bleeding profusely from the stomach region.

"Yes that's him, but if we hang back two or three men he can live!"

Bryce just waved his hand towards him and walked up to and crouched in front of the bleeding soldier.

"Do you have a family?" Bryce asked of him

"Y-y-yes, a wife and two boys both eleven months old..." He said very scared.

"Fine, leave one man behind to tend to him wounds."

"Sir we need at at least two men to stay behind to treat him!"

"No more than one or i shoot him on the spot!"

"Who's our best medic..."

"I...i am sir." Another solider stepped up from behind them.

"Stay behind and treat his wounds the best you can."

"Yes sir!"

"Are we settled now?"

"Yes Centurion..."

"Good, everyone move out!"

They then left the corridor and left their medic and the injured man behind. The video once again for the next few minutes was them checking rooms and moving threw empty hallways, the only exciting part was when Bryce snuck up behind and enemy solider and decapitated him with his right wrist blade. Then the reached a open courtyard where on the other side of it they could see the tip of the main gun system.

"Alright men my radar picks up at least thirty armed guards, 4 MG's, and a few M18 mines (A/N: Commonly known as a Claymore).We only have ten of us, so we are out numbered three to one and your outgunned."

"What's the plan?"

"Teams of two will fire at their own MG's, second in command will be watching your backs in case they flank us so i want you to set up mines at all of our flanks."

"Yes sir."

"Then i will cloak and move around them and flank them to take out the armed guards that will also be firing at you, do all of you commit?"

They other soldiers just shook their heads in confirmation.

"Good, when i say so on channel i want you to fire at your MG's got it?"

They once again just shook their heads yes. Bryce then assigned the teams and what MG they'll be firing at, then he left the area and he tapped on his wrist pad and he suddenly went invisible, active camouflage. Then came the signal.

"Open fire!"

Then, Bryce's men opened fire at the MG's, swiftly taking out two of them, but the remaining two roared fire and shot at them and so did the armed guards, in just one volley of enemy fire four of Bryce's men were killed. The courtyard became a large firefight arena and it looked like that Bryce would be the only survivor. Bryce then uncloaked and turned his rifle into a rocket launcher, he fired three rockets immediately taking out 12 enemy guards, then he transformed his launcher into a hand held mini-gun. Then he opened fire with his gun roaring, shooting threw walls and directly at targets, of which when he did they became riddled with bullets and blood pouring out of them. After just three minutes of gunfire it came to a close and Bryce turned his gun back to his main rifle and when back to his men.

"Squad respond!" There was no answer. "Squad respond!"

Bryce went back to where his men were and saw all but one dead, the survivor was the second in command.

"They're all dead sir, i'm the last one..."

"Shame, oh well they served their purpose."

"Served their purpose what do you mean?"

"They were grunts, they aided as much as they could and they failed to reach the objective enough said, but for some minuscule compensation the fought with some dignity."

"But sir! They..."

"I don't want to hear another word! Grab their explosives, that gun will go down today with or without you!

"Fine..."

The man then grabbed the explosives and handed half of them to Bryce and they then moved through the courtyard. They saw all of the dead Americans lump and lifeless, most of which were killed by Bryce, some had their heads blown off others had limbs blown off, others had large cavities in their chest.

"Damn sir, you really know how to kill."

Bryce didn't respond and the walked towards the main objective, when they arrived they were in another courtyard, smaller than the first. there in the middle was the main gun.

"How many do you count sir?"

"At least forty to fifty, the only way is if i do it alone. Here take this rubble and throw it to that room to the left of us, they will inspect there and that will give me the opportunity to plant the explosives, now give me yours."

Bryce then handed him a decently sized rock and the soldier traded him the explosive pack, Then he threw the rock towards the other room and when he did, all of the enemy went to the left and got into the room.

"Okay this is my chance, if they are about to fire at me i want you to shot them got it!" Bryce said in a whisper.

"Yes sir."

Bryce then cloaked again and put the explosives at the base and bottom of the main gun, when he did he grabbed the trigger and went back to the main wall.

"Did they notice the explosives yet?"

"No sir they... wait they are heading towards the gun now!" The second in commanded whispered loudly.

"Okay duck!"

Bryce then pulled him down behind the barrier and pressed the button, when he did the entire gin exploded killing every enemy in the courtyard. When the dust settled Bryce got up and saw the entire courtyard blown open and the barrier he was hiding behind barely stayed up.

"You good?"

"Afirm..." The second in command got up dazed.

"Good, then objective complete. We'll retrieve the medic and that injured, get to the wall and try to blow open a hole for out ground forces to pour into."

"Okay then what?"

"Before we head out to the wall i'll contact the other squads and see if they are done and if they are then i'll..."

Before Bryce could finish they heard two explosions to the right of them, very loudly too.

"What the hell was that?!"

"They came from outside this complex it sounded like it came from Squad B and D's area's let me contact them. This is Centurion to Squad B do you copy?"

"Yes sir, we just took out our gun!"

"How many do you have left?"

"Me and five others sir! What about you?"

"Including me two made it to the gun and destroyed it and we have a medic treating a injured, so four left."

"Copy that sir."

"This is Centurion to Squad D do you copy?"

"Yes i'm here...Gun is destroyed"

"Good, how many do you have left?"

"We fared pretty good, it was large but mostly empty till the very end, we have about eight guys left."

"Good we have four, is Squad C still up?"

"Yes we just contacted them, they are at their gun and it should be gone just abou..."

Before Squad D's leader could continue a explosion could be heard in the distance.

"And there it goes."

"Okay, get your men out of the complex."

"Yes sir!"

"Second, we are going towards the medic now."

"Got it Centurion!"

They started to move towards the two that stayed behind, it would take at least five minutes to get there.

"This is Centurion to Squad C over?"

"This is Squad C!"

"Glad to hear you destroyed your gun, how many do you have left?"

"We got six men left sir!"

"Got it. This is Centurion on all squad channels i am sending you the location were we will meet up and head for our next objective, the wall, understood!"

"Yes sir!" They all replied on coms

They reached the area were they left the two and found them laying against the wall.

"You guys good?"

"Yes sir... I was able to stop the bleeding and stitch his stomach up in a on the go surgery, he barely made it, we need other medics."

"Can't were the only one's left."

"Damn it..."

"Each squad had fourteen men, so fifty-six in total, and out of fifty-six only twenty-three made it."

"Now we have to break threw the wall from behind!"

"I'll call in air strikes to attempt to aid us. Now lift him up, we are getting out of here!"

"Yes sir."

...

The tape ended their, while clearly it had more in at the end of it it said:

To continue watching the event's of Operation Hard Light, insert RUCNT-5565 for operator Centurion's point of view

Kill count: 35, 87 including the explosion

Time till objective completion: 11 minutes.

 ** _END VIDEO_**

* * *

 **Present**

Yoshino left right after Bryce killed the three men in seconds and Tohka followed her.

"Bryce...are you okay?" Kurumi asked.

Bryce just sat there next to her looking down, then he began crying.

"I can't believe they made me do that... That person in there, Centurion, was not me..."

"We know Bryce it's okay that was in the past..."

Kurumi attempted to hug him but he pushed himself away.

"No don't hug me... I'm a monster..."

"Bryce your not and you know it."

"SHUT UP KOTORI YOU KNOW I AM!" His eyes were turning red.

"Bryce calm down!" Shido was trying to calm him down.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I am a danger to all of you... I can't be here..."

"Bryce don't!"

Before They could do anything else Bryce then disappeared into thin air, he was gone and was unstable.

"Kurumi do you know where he could be?"

"No i don't."

"Damn it! Reine can you spot him!"

"I'm afraid not, he has completely disappeared on radar, thermal, and spirit energy scanners."

"If he goes all Sentinel in the city again i don't think we can stop him this time."

"What do we do?" Shido asked

"We need people on the ground ASAP. Kurumi go to the places that hold significance to him."

Kurumi shook her head yes and ran out of the house.

"Me, Shido and Mana will look in the forest outside the city. Reine contact the AST and tell them they need to trust us as we have a Z-Class spirit on the loose."

"Yes commander i'm on it."

"Shido contact Mana and tell her to met us at the over look fast!"

"Got it."

Once again Tengu City is under threat and if they can't find him before DEM does, then many lives will be at risk. What will happen though, if Bryce submits to the enemy and accepts capture?

* * *

Well guys there ya go, there is a part of Bryce's past. Yes it was very graphic and bloody, life of a super-soldier ain't a walk in the park. The contest to find out who guesses what RUCNT means first is still on, the winner, like i said previously, will have their OC in my next fan fiction. Just describe their gender, personality, wishes, and desires. And to put it out there, the reason why this chapter is long (well compared to my other chapters) is because i can write about battles and war easily for some reason. But anyways guys that about wraps it up for me, please Review and PM for questions and your answer to RUCNT, Loyal Guardian signing off!


	4. The Hunt

Code Named Emperor 2

 **Chapter 4:**

Bryce just watched an event he took part in called Operation Hard Light, which held significant importance and DEM advised him to watch it first.

When the video ended Bryce panicked and left the house, with nobody knowing were he is.

Now a hunt is out for him, before he turns into Sentinel, before he can destroy the city once more.

* * *

 **Tengu City**

"Kurumi where are you now?"

"I'm at the overlook to the city, i haven't found him yet Kotori."

Kurumi and Kotori, along with everyone else, were communicating by phone. Kotori then dialed up Tohka's number.

"Tohka have you guys found him in city square?"

"Can't say we have, but me and Yoshino are looking hard!"

"Okay keep looking, that place is large enough as it is!"

"Damn no one's found him?" Mana asked.

"No, not yet, but we have everyone we know looking."

"Not everyone."

"What do you mean big bro?"

"I can call Origami and she can get..."

"Are you crazy Shido?! If the AST find out they are going to go after him!"

"Come on Kotori we need more eyes and ears in the sky and on the ground! Seven people isn't enough, even though we have the Fraxinus they can spot him on any scanners!"

"But..."

"No but's! You know that we need the AST for once!"

"I know... Fine! but if they try to fire at Bryce then i'm blaming you!"

"Thank you Kotori."

Shido then pulled out his phone and looked for Origami's number and called it.

"Come on...Come on...Come on pick up already!"

"Hello?"

"Origami is that you!"

"Yes of course it's me, this is my number after all isn't it?"

"Yes sorry i'm just a little on edge, look Origami i need to ask a favor."

"A favor, can it wait tomorrow?"

"No it has to be now!"

"Oh, then what is it?"

"Look Bryce is lose in the city..."

"What?!"

"Yeah, DEM sent us some of his old helmet/cam video's from when he was brainwashed and after that he panicked and just disappeared!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Okay this might be crazy but... I need you to convince the AST to help us, and to avoid ANY conflict with him, he's so unstable that one bullet fired at him could bring out Sentinel!"

"..."

"Origami?"

"..."

"Origami!"

"Okay...i'll see what i can do."

"Really? Thanks Origami i owe you one."

"You do. I'll see what i can do, now go and keep looking."

"Okay. See you later."

"Sounds like she's in."

"Yeah Mana, I got her to try to convince the AST."

"I hat to interrupt but we gotta keep searching let's go!"

Shido and Mana shook their heads in agreement and followed Kotori further into they city.

* * *

 **Rooftops**

Bryce was sitting down, trying to calm down his nerves, until a figure appeared behind him.

"You know your friends are looking for you right?"

"Leave me alone."

Bryce then shot a fast bolt of light towards the figure bit was stopped by a magical territory. Bryce then stuck his right first finger in the roof.

"I'm trying to comfort you and your trying to kill me?"

"That was a warning shot, next time it will be faster and deadlier."

"Dear Emperor what are we going to do wi..."

"Step any closer and i'll slice your head off from here!"

"Fine i'll keep my distance." The figure stepped back a bit.

"What are you doing here Ellen?"

"Why i'm here to help you of course."

"Help me?! HELP ME?! YOU GOT SOME FUCKIN' NERVE THINK YOU CAN..." His eyes were red again

Ellen raise her hand signifying that she wanted to explain more.

"I know i have tried to kill you in the past but... At DEM we can rid those horrible horrible memories." She began smirk

Bryce jolted back at the response.

'Y-y-you can!"

"Yes, but there is a catch.

"Oh yeah what is it?"

"You cut off any ties with your friends, after we take out those memories for good we won't bother you anymore and can keep your spirit powers, but you can never contact your friends again."

Bryce got up and stuck his right first finger out of the roof.

"Once we shake hands the deal will be made and no turning back."

"Okay i accept, just let me say one last thing."

"Don't pull anything stupid."

I won't, i won't."

"Okay... go ahead.."

"My friends, i have given up on you... I will be put in the care of DEM." Bryce then muttered something under his breathe.

"What was that?"

"Oh i just said i don't have any regrets." Bryce then stuck out his hand.

"Glad you have come to your senses." Ellen then grabbed his hand and shook it, then in a flash they disappeared.

* * *

 **On top the roof**

Kurumi was searching all of the important spots to her and Bryce, all she had left was the rooftop were he gave her time.

"Kotori iam at the last place were i can look."

"Okay, and Kurumi, if you don't find him... you know we may never find him right?"

"Yeah...I know."

Kurumi began to look glum, after all, he was the one to rid of her murderous side. Now she want's to return the favor, she want's to guide him through this.

"Kurumi you there?!"

"Huh what?"

"You weren't responding so i got worried."

"I'm fine... I'm hanging up now."

"Okay call me if you find anything."

She hung up the phone and began searching the roof, then she saw in the same were they once stood together, a inscription.

 _I was here and now i am somewhere else, Bryce_

"He was here..."

She then saw a little light glowing next to the inscription, it then displayed a video of when Bryce and Ellen were talking. When she heard Bryce accepting the proposal her heart sank, until he heard him say this:

 _"My friends, i have given up on you... I will be put in the care of DEM."_ Then he muttered. _"Here is a map of where they are taking me."_

Kurumi stood up and the video ended, she then looked down and smiled.

"That idiot, always thinking he can outsmart someone..."

She was about to pull out her phone to call Kotori until...

"It's nightmare! Open fire!"

"Stand down, were ordered NOT to shoot any of the spirits."

"The AST?"

"You should be thanking Shido for this." Origami flew down in front of Kurumi.

"Origamai?!"

"Kurumi Tokisaki."

"Wha? How? Since when did the AST decide to help us?"

"Shido asked me to do so, so i went to the AST Command and..."

* * *

 **AST Command Building**

"Ms. Tobiichi! Are you suggesting that we alert our forces to look for THAT spirit!"

"Yes, i have very good reason to say so."

"Then what is it?!"

"Do you remember the incident just over a year ago?"

"Yes, i was one of the few survivors, like you. Only those who survived keep their memories of it, some decided to say it really happened but were considered mad."

"As you know our investigation proved it was him, but we had no real reason so do anything about it as he is also the savior. But i am lead to believe the one who destroyed Tengu City was not the normal Bry... Emperor we know."

"What are you saying Ms. Tobiichi?"

"We know that he was human, and when he was... He had a very dark past, so i think that it caught up with him."

"And how do you know this?"

"Like with Nightmare, he went to my school. He was kind, smart, and wouldn't hurt a soul. So i don't think he would turn on the flip of a coin, from my source the one who destroyed Tengu City is named Sentinel, and currently Emperor is in a unstable and panicked state for reasons i do not know and he can change into Sentinel if a single bullet is fired at him."

"So you want us to help the current search party without harming Emperor correct?"

"Yes, the fate of Tengu City is on the line once more."

"We will take it into a quick consensus."

The five figures then spun around and were murmuring and after a few minutes they spoke.

"Are there any spirit's looking for Emperor already?"

"Yes. The spirit's Hermit, Berserk, Diva, Princess, Ifrit, and Nightmare are looking."

"Nightmare is looking?!"

"Yes, she is Emperors girlfriend... From my recent encounters she has been completely pacified."

"Hmmmm."

They turn around again to discuss their verdict, after a few minutes the turned around again.

"We have decided, three to two, to allow a splinter force of the AST to aid them."

"Thank you." Origami bowed her head towards them in gratitude.

"And Ms. Tobiichi?"

"Yes?" Origami looked up.

"Don't make me regret my final vote to aid you."

"I won't ma'am!"

"Good... No go! Tengu City is on the line remember?"

'Right! Thank you!"

* * *

 **Back to the rooftop**

"And that's what happened."

"Well thanks i guess, but i just found out where he went."

"Where?"

"Well he was here, but now it's something that we have to deal with, thank you for helping though."

"Where did he go, please tell us."

"DEM got him, but he has a plan apparently."

"Then we will go to the new DEM building with you."

"Just watch our backs, don't go in, if they notice a bunch of flying girls approaching them they'll know somethings up."

"You do have a point."

"So just stay back."

Kurumi then went down the stairs of the building and the AST left, then she called Kotori.

"Kotori? It's me Kurumi."

"Kurumi did you find anything?"

"Yeah i know where he is, tell everyone to meet up at the overlook." Then she hung up and ran towards their meet point.

* * *

 **The overlook**

"So Kurumi what did you find?"

"Bryce was at the rooftop, but he let himself be taken by DEM, and he sent us a map on where they would go."

"Question: Do you know his plan?"

"I have no idea Yuzuru, but what ever it is, i have faith that it will be completed."

"So where is he?"

"Here, i took a picture of the map and i'm sending it to you guys right now."

"Okay now what?" Shido asked.

"Well since DEM has a lot of security there most likely, i think only a small team should go in."

"I'll volunteer if my darling goes!" Miku raised her hand high.

"Sorry Miku but your to much of a risk, so are Yuzuru and Kaguya, even though your powers are sealed you could start up a competition over nothing."

"Kotori your the worst!"

"So who do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking a four man team should do the trick."

"Name the ones who you think should go."

"Me, Sh..."

"How come you get to go!"

"Because Miku i am his girlfriend after all."

"Miku please simmer down."

Miku then pouted her face and crossed her arms.

"Like i was saying. I think it should be me, Shido, Kototri and Mana."

"Why them?"

"For various reasons!"

"Are you sure you want to take us?"

"Mana it's okay, i mean, he's not Sentinel right now. Plus since you used to work with DEM you can probably lead us to their detainment unit's."

"Let's take a vote, all in favor of the set team?"

Everyone raised their hands pretty fast except for Miku, but after a bit she hesitantly raised her hand aswell.

"Then it's decided. Kurumi, Shido, Kotori and Mana will sneak into DEM's head quarters." Kaguya said.

"Alright, Tohka take Yoshino home, Yamai twins and Miku get to the Fraxinus they need extra hands there."

"Okay let's go!"

Shido, Mana, Kotori, and Kurumi then went towards the DEM building, they need to be quick, who knows what Bryce is planning. If he fails then either DEM or Sentinel will take over and even the former is a better option.

* * *

 **DEM Building**

"What are these?"

"They're magical chains that drain your energy every time you use your spirit powers."

"So when i use my powers it drains them in?"

"Yes why?"

"Just making sure, that's all."

"Yeah... Increase the factor by ten!"

"But ma'am that'll kill him!"

"It doesn't matter, we can just use his body for experimentation later if he does."

"Let me guess, trying to get rid of and escape attempt?"

"Something like that, and if you try to do anything stupid, they will kill you faster than being shot in the chest, but you already know how fast that takes."

Bryce just looked to the side and then became sad, or at least it appeared that way. Ellen left the room and he was all alone in their with a guard watching him.

 _"Let's just hope they're here before i do something that just might kill me..."_ Bryce thought.

* * *

Hey guys hope you enjoyed the chapter, i don't really have much to say other than thank you for reading, and that RUCNT contest is still going on, although it is very obvious (in my opinion, and information in the end of last chapter). Please review and PM me for questions, Loyal Guardian signing off!


	5. Stuff

**Code Named: Emperor...** well kind of

Hey guys! Loyal here and i just thought i should take a quick break from my current story (which i suggest you check out) to tell you gusy everything that ahs happened to this series. Well first off i would to say that i have mixed feelings about it. One part of me says job well done as Code Named: Emperor is still me most popular story by view count, but O&E isn't that far behind. Another part of me laughs at the quality of it. Due to the recent change of of my writing style i look at these stories and just say: "Baka". Code Named: Emperor was a story i wrote because i was heavily into Date A Live, and i still sort of am. I actually wanted to stop where i was and continue on, but due to reader pressure and lack of ideas i made Code Named Emperor: Secrets, which was a flop since i gave up on it. I honestly was typing down whatever came to mind instead of planning out so i have no idea what would have happened after the compound breach except for the fact that they would have made it out.

Now a big question might be: "Are you going to write another DAL story?" Well the answer is yes. During the time writing O&E i was also cooking up ideas for other stories, when i am not planning ahead for the future arcs of the current story. I won't say anything about the story right now because i actually might put O&E on hiatus until Accel World: Infinite Burst comes out and post the first chapter of my new DAL story: Umbra! However i will say what the spirits Code name is and what powers/elements he has.

 **Code Name: Reaper**

 **Abilities: Shadow and** **Crystallization**

I should also note that the concept plot of Umbra was posted on my profile page if you want to get an idea of what it might be like.

So until next time guys, Loyal Guardian signing off!


End file.
